Lili and Veggie Saga 2: Winds of Change
by Starryeyed Q
Summary: It's not that hard to follow, so there's no need to read the first saga if you don't feel like it. Ever wonder about Vegeta's past? Well here it is in all its glory! It's taking an interesting turn... R&R! (Rating will go up to NC-17 in later chapters)
1. Chapter One: Rude Awakenings

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
Suing: Don't try it.  
Money: Don't have it.  
  
**_Our beloved author sits in front of the computer sporting her familiar leather jacket, jeans, and blue shirt with bright pink roses. Her long blonde hair is styled in a spiked fashion and her tail sways gently through a gap in the chair. She turns to look at you (yes, you, ya baka!) and winks one blue eye. She gestures toward the screen which reads:  
_**Author's note: Hello, hello! It's me! Saiyaness Queen, nicknamed Q. I'm back and better than ever. *Sweatdrops* Well, maybe in my own little world, but still... ANYWAYS, welcome to my new saga! Lucky you, new readers: It's not that hard to figure out! YAY!!! (Cue the confetti, balloons, and neon signs) *Sweatdrops again and blushes at own stupidity* Okay, I'm done. Well, R&R, cuz I love reveiws! Sit back, relax, and don't sue. Oh yeah, enjoy it too! ^_^  
  


**Lili and Veggie**  
Saga 2: Winds of Change  


  
Chapter One- Rude Awakenings   
  
_A Saiyaness with a large amount of triangular black hair stood in darkness. Stars swirled around her and music played in her ears. Freiza appeared in front of her. He held up a planet in his hand and a smile played on his lips. He crushed the planet to dust and threw the ashy remains toward her.   
A certain Saiyan prince lay at her feet as the young man he would become. The dust fell on his face. He coughed as the ashes filled his nostrils. Freiza looked down at him and laughed coldly. The girl looked down at herself. A white gauzy gown was draped over her with a golden sash tied around her middle. It was too long, and she noticed a train dragging on the ground. She was older as well, and also covered in the dust of the crushed planet. It's ashy blackness, poisoning the purity of the garment she wore. Freiza strode up to her and stared straight in her face. He said not a word, but pointed his finger behind him. Vegeta was trying to get up. He reached toward them both and choked out her name.  
"Lili…" He gasped, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Freiza looked straight into the Saiyaness' eyes and grinned manically. A ki blast emitted from his outstretched finger. It penetrated Vegeta's chest. He fell onto his back, groaning. When he hit the unseen floor, all sound stopped, and the Saiyan prince did not move. The girl looked towards the sky and screamed, but no sound emitted from her throat. The silence pressed against her ears as ki surged from and swirled around her body, knocking Freiza back as a man landed before her. He had spiked black hair that stuck out on either side. When his feet hit non-existent floor, the sound sliced through the quiet, the female's scream merely an echo in the distance. Golden ki whirled around him. In a flash that made the Saiyaness cover her eyes, his hair turned to gold as if touched by Midas, and his eyes became a turquoise green. He walked towards the crumpled form of Vegeta and put both his hands on the prince's back. The stranger's ki flared around them both, enveloping them in dazzling light. The unknown warrior stood up and grabbed Freiza's throat. In one swift motion, he threw him across the galaxy and shot a ki blast after him. Vegeta stood. His hair had become the same golden color as the other man, and the same ki emitted from his form. His jade eyes stared in the direction of the blast. It exploded in space as she heard screams swirling between the notes of the music, blowing away everyone and everything, even the remaining dust on her clothes, like a pile of sand on a windy day… save for the shining stars.  
The Saiyaness' tresses turned flew above her head and her ki turned a radiant gold. Her hair became a matching color as she felt power pump through her veins. Through her emerald eyes, she saw an unidentifiable silver figure float from nowhere and wrapped his arms around her. It kissed her and disappeared, scattering into thousands of stars. The new stars joined the ones that continued to swirl around her. They shown vibrantly and flew towards her like a swarm of angry bees, disappearing into her eyes as she released another scream, with the exception of the sound that went along with it was heard clearly through the darkness. Her ki disappeared and her hair dropped back to its normal form. She fell to her hands and knees and closed her eyes, drawing in ragged breaths. Without warning, she took in sharp gasp. Her eyes snapped open, still glowing with intense white light. She floated up into the empty space and opened her arms wide.  
All at once, two beams of light, silver and gold, erupted from her chest. The two beams interwove as one and exploded into a bright white symbol: An inwardly curved star inside a triangle with six small triangles pointing to every point and side. Voices whispered the meaning of the symbol into her ears… It was the Trinity of Power. One voice sang out in a clear through the darkness. The voice she would have as a young woman… She couldn't help noticing, it was beautiful.  
"The Trinity of Power  
Many have tried to find.  
But reality is really  
All in the mind…  
Ultimate power  
Level of six, given to three  
Innocent, beautiful, and free…"  
The light disappeared from her eyes and stars poured from her chest. They swirled around her body, playing with the tresses of her hair, ruffling her loose clothing, whispering poetry, songs, and words into her ear, flashing visions of what was to come before her eyes…  
"Wake up, Collifla."_  
  
Collifla's black-brown eyes snapped open as she jerked awake. The ten-year-old Saiyan girl sat up quickly and slammed her head on the curve of her ship, which quickly dismissed all thoughts of the familiar dream she had just awoken from.  
"OW!" She cried.  
"Wake up, Collifla." Came the mechanical voice from the computer in the control panel. The Saiyaness glared at it.  
"I'm awake, you blasted machine!" She growled.  
"Welcome to Tokage-sei, Collifla; site of King's Champion Challenge. Temporary pod takeoff ability shutdown initiated. Estimated time: Five years. Air pressure: Normal. Gravity: 50x normal. Main atmospheric makeup: Nitrogen, Carbon Dioxide, Oxygen. Climate: Half desert, half marsh. Inhabitants: Hostile."  
"Perfect," muttered Collifla groggily and slammed her fist on the panel. The computer switched to classical opera.  
"The Love of Three Oranges," she said to herself with a smile, "Thanks, Veggie." Her smile faltered. She missed Veggie already…  
"Aw, man, my tail's asleep. How long have I been unconscious?" She muttered.  
"For about two weeks. I've been going insane without you!" Came a voice.  
"AH!!! I'm hearing voices!!!" She sat up quickly again, "OW!" She cried as she hit her head again. Familiar laughter came from "inside her head".  
"Baka onna! It's me! You're still wearing your scouter!" The familiar voice laughed. Collifla sat up again-slowly-and smiled.  
"Veggie! I'm so glad to hear from you! Wait… Stop calling me baka onna!" Laughter again.  
"Aw, Kami. I've needed that. I'm turning into a coldhearted sonofabitch without you!" Vegeta cried. Collifla laughed.  
"Where are you?" She asked.  
"Neh, outside the training room. Your brother's still training me. I'd better let you go, since you know how much he hates to be kept waiting. When I heard you waking up, I just thought I'd tune in."  
"Good luck, Veggie. And give Tomet my regards if he doesn't kill you first. Over and out." The scouter clicked and the transmission ended. Collifla sighed and rubbed her eyes. She pounded a code into the control panel and the door opened slowly with a hiss. She blinked as the bright sunlight flooded in and breathed in the refreshing taste of non-processed air.  
"Alright then… Shall we have a looksie?" She mumbled to herself and stepped out of the pod onto the golden sand. She squinted into the sun and felt broiling heat wash over her like a blanket.  
"Ugh. This sucks," she said. The girl looked up into the sky to see what time it was, but saw three suns all moving in different directions.  
"Great. So, not only do I not know what time it is, I don't know which way is which," she muttered. The computer lit up.  
"It is exactly 18:00 hours you are facing exactly east," the mechanical voice said. Collifla raised her eyebrows in pleasant surprise.  
"What time is sunset?"  
"In exactly one hour."  
"Great. So that means it's this hot when it's almost the evening. I don't think I should let myself out of the pod at mid-day…"  
"For desert side of the Tokage-sei, the estimated average temperature for the current hour is 87° Fahrenheit. Estimated temperature at mid-day: 150° Fahrenheit. Estimated temperature during entire evening: 76° Fahrenheit," the computer piped. Collifla gave the terrain a look, and shut the pod door. She began opening the metal drawers in search of sleeveless uniforms.  
"I'll move the ship closer to the marsh side tonight. Computer, tell me when it has been an hour after sunset. Or sunsets… whatever…" She said, rolling her eyes and rummaging further.  
"Yes, Collifla."  
  
That evening, Tomet leaned on his elbows and stared across the table at his companions. Oiono sat beside him and leaned over to get a good view of the large piece of paper in the middle of the table.  
"Tomorrow night," Tomet said quietly and fisted his hand over the floor plan. The others nodded once and stared straight back.  
"Tomorrow is the day we shall overthrow corruption and establish a new age of Saiyan," said one man, standing tall and holding his fist in the air. His jet black hair stuck up long in the front and short in the back. His eyes were a frighteningly light brown that made him look like an animal. They shown with dreams and ambition. He was the leader of their group and it showed. His tail quivered with excitement.  
"Alright. Tomet, would you be so kind as to go over our positions again?" He asked the young warrior. Collifla's older brother jumped when addressed so bluntly, but did as he was told, feeling actually quite proud of his status.  
"Hai, Nasubi," he said to their leader. Nasubi nodded once with satisfaction and walked briskly out of the room. Tomet swirled the map around to face him and began reviewing the positions.  
  
Collifla shoved her pod across the sand, grumbling every step of the way. She finally decided to power up and picked up the pod in one hand. The ten year old girl walked towards the apparent border between marsh and desert, still muttering Saiyan profanity. Out of nowhere, a human-sized red and orange lizard hurled itself at her with a shriek. Collifla snapped her head in its direction and smiled slightly. She was already powered up and easily formed a ki blast in her hand. Before the lizard got within three feet of her, she fired and left nothing but a patch of dust in the sand, which was gently blown away soon after. She stared at the spot for a moment with grim satisfaction, then steadily walked on and resumed her grumbling.  
  
Vegeta lay staring at his canopy. The stars glinted through the crack in the curtains and he thought of Collifla. It was completely boring without his best friend there to keep him company. He seemed to be getting into a lot more trouble these days too. He'd pick fights with larger warriors and ordered people around like there was no tomorrow. That's not to say he didn't do that when Collifla WAS here, he just didn't have Collifla to smack him upside the head and telling him to quit being a jackass, and he had nobody behind him when he successfully pissed off someone he had no business pissing off.   
Vegeta shook his head and reorganized his thoughts. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a wrap of bandages. He redressed one of his wounds and winced. Tomet's torture time wasn't half as enjoyable now either. Not that it was ever enjoyable, but it always helped when there was two of them. They only got a half beating that way.  
Vegeta turned over again and was about to pick up his scouter to contact his friend, when he heard a large clatter and voices outside… _Tomet?_ He thought to himself… _But who else?_ The clatter turned into a crash that shook the palace walls. The prince jumped out of bed and threw off his pajamas. He pulled on his cloth gi quickly and listened. There was shouting. Some of the voices he recognized, some he didn't. Without warning, the alarm went off. The palace was being attacked…  
  
**_"So, this is my second saga! I'm so excited!"_** **"And once again, you hold me hostage here…"** **_"Oh, be quiet, Vegeta. You know you love me!"_** **"Don't stake your life on it…"  
**


	2. Chapter Two: The Storming

Chapter Two- The Storming  
  
Tomet slunk through the back way. After he had made a ruckus outside, he had snuck around the palace. He climbed a few flights of stairs and made his way down the hallway until he reached the second room from the end. He knocked twice and waited. Nothing. He growled and knocked again, harder this time. Nothing. He was more than a little annoyed now and kicked the steel door off its hinges. Inside, a Saiyan girl whipped a towel around herself and shrieked.  
"You could have said something!" Tomet snarled, blushing but not taking his eyes away. The girl scowled at him.  
"You said you were going to knock _three_ times," she replied hotly.  
"Well it's too bad it was me and not Oiono. You probably wouldn't have even bothered to drape that towel around you if it was your little crush…" He said, flashing fang. The Saiyaness growled and her fist flew towards him. Tomet caught it easily and pulled her close to him. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment while they drew in sharp breaths. Then, she pulled away, tugging on her towel and shaking out her wet black hair like a dog, splashing the Saiyan warrior in the face.  
"Letuice!" He cried. Letuice turned around innocently and smiled.  
"Yes?" She asked flirtatiously. Tomet ignored her tone and became very serious.  
"You have to get out of here. We're actually going through with this, you know." Letuice went into her closet and came out in red cloth gi and a white headband in her short spiky hair. She stared at him.  
"Are you sure you won't change-?"  
"No. It's do… or die," Tomet said firmly and handed her a piece of folded paper.  
"Here's the map to our hideout. Stay there until this is over," he said. Letuice nodded once and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him.  
"Don't let you, Oiono, or Patona get killed tonight. Anyone else I can live without," she whispered with a small chuckle into his ear. Her aroma so close to him made his tail quiver. He began to nibble on her neck, though the 6'4" warrior had to bend down quite a ways to get there. She sighed contentedly and pulled him closer, leading him over to the bed. Her movement snapped him out of his trance and he pushed her gently away.  
"You should go," he said jerkily. Letuice blushed at her own weakness and nodded again. She grabbed his hand and brought it up in front of her face. They squeezed hands and smiled determinedly.  
"Give Oiono my regards," she said, winking. Tomet flashed fang, back to his old self, and walked briskly out the door towards the commotion.  
Letuice stared after him for a moment.  
"Silly boy," she murmured, "You don't get it, do you? You're in complete denial, aren't you?" With that, she pulled back her bedroom curtains and climbed out the window into the cool night air. She looked back only once, then unfolded the map to her sanctuary and destination.  
  
Nasubi's tail sliced through the air and slit a Saiyan guard's throat. Another grabbed him under his arms from behind. The Saiyan's amber-brown eyes widened, then glinted as he sensed one of his own approaching.  
"That's gotta hurt," he whispered. The grunt tightened his grip and kneed Nasubi in the back. Nasubi groaned, but kept his slight smile in place.  
"What the hell are you talking about, fucker?!" His captor demanded.  
"Just anticipating," Nasubi answered. As if on cue, a female slammed the soldier into the wall. The rebel leader grinned.  
"Nice work, Turese." Turese grinned and went back to back with him as more soldiers closed in. Out of nowhere, two harmonious battle cries sounded. Oiono and Tomet landed on two of the grunts' shoulders and jump kicked two others when they landed. Nasubi and Turese took the opportunity to take out the three remaining grunts. Nasubi grinned gratefully at Tomet.   
"What took you so long?" He asked.  
"Got… sidetracked," He answered, eyeing Oiono with a glint in his eye. Oiono blushed, then turned around to bring the heel of his hand into another attacker's nose, dropping him dead on the spot. They looked around and saw only stillness…  
"Tomet watch out!" Cried a young and familiar voice. Tomet turned and saw one last grunt up on the balcony. He had just shot a stealth ki blast-a valuable technique that had been mastered only by highly skilled elites-straight at Tomet.  
"Big Bang!" Cried Tomet as he let loose a bright bluish-white blast. It dissolved the ki as well as the shooter in a matter of seconds. The young rebel turned to see who had saved his life and saw…  
The Saiyan Prince himself.  
  
Collifla dragged the carcasses of red and blue lizards toward her pod. She dropped them in front of the entrance and punched the code. The door hissed open and the pod immediately increased in size until it became as large as her first bedroom (before she shared with the prince). She peeled off a piece of skin from each lizard and walked inside. Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten the entire day. She pressed a few buttons and a white box rose slowly from the control panel. The door whirred upward to reveal the empty inside with a light blue glow. Collifla took the blue and green flesh and placed it in the box.  
"Computer, analyze," Collifla stated clearly. The screen lit up. A picture of the blue and green lizard filled half, and stats filled the other.  
"Species: Sekieki-taakoizu. Common name: Turquoi. A dominant inhabitant of Tokage-sei as Saiyans are to Vegeta-sei. Anatomy uses: Flesh and muscles contain high doses of Protein, Carbohydrates and Iron, can be eaten cooked or raw. Claws are made of non-rust steal, and eyes are useful for curing wound infections."  
"Like I'll be needing it," she smirked. She pulled out the piece of flesh and chewed it. It tasted salty, yet meaty. She shoved it into her mouth and slid the reddish-orange hide in the box.  
"Computer, analyze," she said again.  
"Species: Sekieki-faia. Common name: Firi. Another dominant inhabitant of Tokage-sei. Anatomy uses: Blood is purified H2O. Teeth can be ground and mixed with blood to form a liquid with high levels of Vitamin C, Vitamin D, and Calcium. Tongue is a sweet delicacy on most planets in the Lunario Galaxy. Bone marrow is a form of sun block." Collifla raised her eyebrows and went outside to slice off the tongue, pull the teeth, and draw blood from the Firi. She decided to let the scaly birds overhead find the bones for her. She then cut off the leg of the Turquoi and walked over to a fire vent in the sand. She held the appendage by the foot and held it over the fire. It didn't take long for the turquoise flesh to smoke and turn reddish brown. She pulled if off swiftly and retreated to the cool sanctuary of her ship. She sang softly to herself and realized how lucky she was. She glanced at the scouter, debating whether or not she should contact Vegeta, then decided against it. It was late and he would be asleep. She tasted the Turquoi flesh and pronounced it edible. More than edible, it was very good. She tried the tongue and also pronounced it quite tasty.  
"Everything's coming up roses…" She said only semi-sarcastically.  
  
Back in the palace, Turese snuck off to meet with General Nappa in the discussed meeting place. Tomet and the others, fought under the watchful and torn gaze of the Saiyan no-Ouji. Oblivious to the treachery underway.  
  
**_"Bum ba dum bum BUM!!!" _"Silence, frivolous female." _"I will do no such thing. Now might be a good time to announce the posting of my newest and possibly most idiotic fic to date, Veggie Torture Time!" _"Dear God, NO!!!!"_ "Oh yes. It's a fic to read when you have WAY too much time on your hands and need your daily dose of stupidity." Vegeta begins twitching. "You're so cute and flustered!" _"Shut it, onna."**  



End file.
